After You Left
by Tina101
Summary: It's been 8 years since the Last Battle. Eight years since Harry left without warning. Ginny's tired of waiting, and takes things into her own hands.
1. The Little Village

Chapter 1-The Little Village 

Ginny made her way down the dirt road to the small village. Sure, she could have just apparated, it _was_ a wizard village, but she preferred to walk. She had left early the day before to travel all the way from Number 12 Grimmauld Place to get here.

'So this is it,' she thought to herself as she stopped to watch a group of teenagers play Qudditch. It was August, in just a few short weeks; they would be on their way to Hogwarts. The teens seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for one girl. She was sitting off to the side watching. Ginny decided she would ask her for directions. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, and taking a deep breath, Ginny made her move.

"Excuse me," Ginny said to the girl. "Could you help me find this address?" She asked as she held out a piece of paper. On it was scribbled an address that might change her life forever. The girl spun around, seeming surprised.

"Me?" she asked.

"If you don't mind. I've been searching for someone for quite a while now, and this is the last-known address, it's supposed to be in this village, but that just doesn't seem right," Ginny explained. The girl stood up, and walked towards Ginny. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her eyes were almost dreamy.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said.

"Then say I introduce myself to you, and then we won't be strangers." The girl shrugged. "My name's Ginny Weasley," Ginny said, holding out her hand. The girl shook it.

"Diana," the girl said. "Diana Lovegood."

"Diana, what are your parent's names?"

"Um, I live with my Aunt and Uncle; their names are Neville and Luna, why?"

"Small world, I went to school with your Aunt and Uncle. Could you tell them that Ginny Weasley's in town, and staying at the inn here?"

"I would, but they own the inn, so you'll see them anyway."

"Great! Could you tell me where this address is?" Ginny asked again. Diana took a look at the piece of paper.

"I'm not that sure, I think it's the old house up on the hill. I'm not that sure though, lemme ask my brother." Diana turned to a boy with light brown hair. "Bobby! Bobby! Can you go here?" The boy dismounted his broom, and walked over to her.

"What did Auntie and Uncle say about talking to strangers?" he demanded.

"She's not a stranger, she went to school with Auntie and Uncle, she's looking for a house, I'm not sure where it is though," Diana explained.

"You know my Aunt and Uncle?" Bobby said, turning to Ginny. He didn't seem to believe his sister.

"Yeah, my name's Ginny Weasley. I went to school with them. Your Uncle is a year older then me, and lived with my fiancé, older brother, and ex-boyfriend. Your Aunt is my age, but in Ravenclaw. We were all in Gryffindor. They are both in the Order to this day, and come once a month to the meetings. Want to know anything else about them? I'm sure I could tell you," she said dryly.

"Um, no. That's okay," Bobby said. he looked disappointed that Ginny was who she said she was.

"Okay, now that we've gone through introductions, I really need to find this house. It's very important," Ginny said impatiently.

"Let me see the address," Bobby said, holding out his hand. His friends had since joined the crowd around the fence they were standing by.

"I think that's the old house up on the hill," one boy said.

"The one with the guy that never comes out?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, that one. Some say he's crazy. Do you know him?" the first boy asked.

"I might, it's very important that I find out. Could you please take me there?"

"I have to check with my Aunt and Uncle, but if you know them, they'll probably say yes," said Bobby. "come on. Guys, we'll be back later," he said to his friends. He and Diana then led Ginny to Neville and Luna's inn.

The inn was a small, quaint building which had a restaurant on the main floor, the second floor was for the guests, and the third floor was an apartment for Neville, Luna, Diana, and Bobby to live in. When Ginny and the two teens entered the inn, Neville was working at the bar.

"Uncle Neville, this lady says that she went to school with you," Diana exclaimed. Neville looked up, and froze.

"Ginny?" he said. "Is that really you?"

"Hi Neville," Ginny said.

"What brings you to our little Irish village?" Neville asked as he offered Ginny a seat at the bar.

"Business, I'm looking for this house. Your nephew was kind enough to say that he could take me there, if it was alright with you and Luna," she explained.

"A house? Do you know someone out here?"

"I might, that's what I'm trying to find out." Ginny paused to pull the piece of paper out of her robes pocket. "I need to find this house," she said as she showed Neville the address.

"That's the old house up on the hill. I don't think a wizard lives there. And if one does, I don't think you'd know him. Nobody's ever seen him. It's a muggle house, has a telephone, electricity, and whole thing, but a wizard family's always lived there. A man moved in there a few months after the Last Battle. Nobody's ever really seen him, we only know that he's there, because we see lights on, and smoke coming out of the chimney. Ginny, what's this all about?" Neville asked, leaning slightly over the bar. Ginny glanced at Bobby and Diana, who hadn't left.

"Kids, upstairs, now. I'll let you know when Ginny's ready to leave. Diana, could you please tell your Aunt that she should get down here. _Now_," Neville ordered. Groaning, Bobby and Diana left.

"We should wait for Luna. She'll want to hear this too," said Ginny. Neville agreed to wait.

"Can I get you anything to drink? On the house," Neville offered.

"A butterbeer, please," she replied.

"sure." Neville flicked his wand, and a mug of butterbeer flew over to where Ginny was sitting.

"Do you get much business here?" she asked him, trying to break the silence.

"It depends. The village here can be gorgeous in the spring and summer, if you go up to the hill on the far side of the village, where this house is you're looking for is, you can look down into the village, and it's breath-taking. We get tourists, honeymooners, the usual. It's enough to pay the bills."

They were interrupted by Luna coming downstairs. She looked exactly the same, long blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes, and deep blue robes.

"Ginny?" she said.

"hello Luna," Ginny said, standing up, and giving Luan a hug.

"What brings you here?" Luna asked, sitting on a barstool next to Ginny.

"I'm here on business, I gues you could call it."

"Order business, because we could have taken care of it." Ginny shook her head. Neville and Luna waited for her to explain why she was in their village.

"I'm here looking for someone," she paused. It was clearly difficult for her to explain her visit. "I'm here looking for Harry."


	2. The House on the Hill

**Chapter 2-The House on the Hill**

Neville looked from Ginny to Luna. Harry couldn't be here, not in that old house on the hill. That house belonged to a crazy old man who made no social contact. When he told this to Ginny, she shook her head again.

"Neville, I'm pretty sure that that's Harry up there," she said.

Luna asked, "How can you be so sure?"  
"When Harry left, he apparently didn't completely drop off the face of the planet. He was keeping in touch with someone. With Tonks."

"But why Tonks?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. It might be that besides Hermione, she's the only person who uses muggle things. They weren't keeping in touch via owls, we would have recognized Harry's owl. Not many people have white owls, and Tonks doesn't own an owl. They were keeping in contact like muggles do, with a telephone."

"Then how did you find out?" asked Luna.

"I wasn't supposed to. Nobody was. Hermione and I caught Tonks calling Harry once. Hermione knew how to take the number that Tonks had used to call Harry, and trace it to an address. That's how I ended up here. We took Tonk's mobile phone-"

"What's a mobile phone?" Luna asked.

"You know what a phone is, correct?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, we've seen them, but never actually used them."

"It's like a regular phone, except that you can carry it around with you in your pocket. That's what Tonks used to talk to Harry. We took it from her, and Hermione traced the number. I don't think Tonks knows, yet."

"How will she react when she finds out?" Luna asked. Ginny shrugged. She hadn't really thought about that. All she cared about was that she found Harry.

"I don't know. I just want to see if it's really Harry that there. I need to find him."  
"Bobby and Diana can show you where this house is. I wish you the best of luck, Ginny," said Neville.

"I'll go get them," Luna said, and she left.

Ginny finished her butterbeer, and silently waited for her escorts. This was it, what she had been waiting for. Now, after 8 years, she would get to see the love of her life.

Neville, seeming to have read her mind, said, "It'll be alright. Harry's very understanding."

"You've never been the victim of his temper." Neville chuckled.

"No, I can't say that I have, but I know for a fact that you're temper can give even him a run for his money." Ginny smiled.

"I'm just worried how he'll take everything. I don't care if he doesn't come back; I just want him to know everything." Neville looked at Ginny's hands folded on the counter. On her ring finger was a simple diamond ring. The same diamond ring that Harry had given her.

"You're still wearing his ring," he said quietly. Ginny looked at her hand.

"I just couldn't take it off. It was too hard, I felt that if I took it off, I would fall in love with someone else, and Harry would come back. Then, I would have to choose. It was just easier to leave it on," she explained to her friend.

She then heard Bobby and Diana pounding down the stairs. They seemed to be fighting about something.

"Why can't I go too?" Diana asked, clearly whining.

"Because I said no, you can't come!" Bobby shot back.

"But I think I should be able to come too!"

"No!"

"Guys! Both of you are going, and then you are to come straight home. We have to get ready for the group coming in tonight!" Neville said. Ginny noticed that Neville had become more outspoken then when she had last seen him. Diana jumped up in glee, while Bobby looked upset.

"Come on, let's go," Ginny said. "Thanks for letting me borrow your niece and nephew; I promise I'll have them back."

"If you insist," Neville said. Ginny laughed as she left with Diana and Bobby.

"So who are you looking for?" Diana asked as they made their way through the village.

"An old friend of mine. This address was his last-known address, so I'm hoping that he's here. Where is this house?" explained Ginny.

Bobby answered, "On the far side of the village. It's on the top of this hill type thing," he paused. "Hey, if you were in school with my Aunt and Uncle, did you know Harry Potter?" Ginny looked at her feet. Upon seeing her reaction, Diana hit Bobby on the top of the head.

"What?" he demanded. Diana rolled her eyes, and turned back to Ginny.

"Ignore him, we all do. He's so insensitive that he doesn't realize what he's asking. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I'm the youngest of 8, all of them boys."

"I feel so sorry for you. It's bad enough just having one. Do they all live around here?"

"Um, no. I live in England and so do most of my brothers. The twins, Fred and George, live above their shop in Diagon Alley. Charlie lives in Romania, and Bill moved back to England to be with his wife, Fleur. Ron also lives with his wife, Hermione, where I live."  
"Where do you live?"

"Oh, it's okay for you to ask questions, but not me," Bobby said coldly.

"I'm just asking the right questions." Ginny laughed, they sounded like Ron and Hermione when they were younger.

"It's ok. You guys have heard of the Order of the Phoenix, right?"  
"Sure, Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville go to the meetings every once-in-a-while. Why?"

"I live at the Headquarters. My parents were one of the original members. I now live there with my brother Ron, his wife Hermione, their family, and then whoever just happens to be coming through."

"Do you like living there?" asked Diana.

"You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"I like to know the person I'm talking to. Plus you knew my aunt and uncle when they were our age, so I figure you have stories about them that they won't tell us." Ginny chuckled.

"I'm not all that sure about stories, and yes I like living there. The only thing I don't like is all the people coming through at all hours of the day. Other then that, yes, I like where I live."

Bobby stopped at a gate at the base of a hill. The gate seemed to a have a lock that wasn't working, but other then that, the house seemed to be in pretty good condition.

"Well," he said. "This is it. The house you're looking for. Good luck with whomever you're looking for. Must be important to get my Aunt out of her office during the day."

"Thanks, you guys. I'll probably see you later," Ginny said. Taking a deep breath, she opened the gate, and made her way up the hill, and hopefully to Harry.

**A/N:** Thanks to my good friend themelbob1190, who helped me come up with the title. Please review! This won't be an incredible long fan fiction, but I still wanna know what you guys think! Well, I'll talk to you all later!


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3-Reunion**

Ginny looked back at Diana and Bobby. She was now at the doorstep. The 2 were waiting for her to get inside. She waved, indicating that they didn't have to wait for her. Shrugging, Bobby led Diana off. Holding her breath, Ginny knocked on the door.

Harry, meanwhile, watched from upstairs. He had seen a fiery red head walking down the street with 2 teens. He recognized the red head immediately. It was Ginny. It had taken her 8 years to find him. Eight years to find a man that didn't want to be found. He heard her knock on the door. He saw her wait. When he didn't answer, she knocked again, louder this time.

"If I ignore her, she'll probably give up and leave," he said to the empty house. Harry, of course, knew that he was wrong. Ginny would wait forever for him. It was only a matter of time before she tried another way to get his attention. Sure enough, when knocking didn't work, Ginny began calling him.

"Harry! It's me! Please open up, I know you're there!" she shouted. Harry ignored her, and went downstairs to make himself some dinner. But Ginny persisted. Pretty soon, she was banging on the door, calling out his name. Harry could hear the pain in her voice, and turned his back to the door. Hot tears threatened to stream down his face.

Ginny stood outside Harry's house, crying. She had been in the same place all evening, and now night was falling. Harry still hadn't answered the door.

"Harry, please, I just want to talk to you. Then I'll leave," she pleaded. Tears streamed down her face as she sunk down to the ground with her back to the door. Harry was standing on the other side of the door. He thought Ginny had left, but he wasn't sure. Now, he had to make his move. Let the woman he loves walk away from him forever, or speak up for the first time in years. He didn't have to think very hard about what to do.

"Ginny?" he said through the door. He heard Ginny gasp, and it sounded like she was standing up.

"Harry? Is that really you?" she asked in disbelief.

"It sure is Gin. I'm sorry I didn't reply. I just couldn't," Harry said quietly.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I just showed up on your doorstep. I should have given you some warning. At least let you know I was coming."

"It's ok. Do you want to come in?" Ginny smiled, so far everything was going her way. Maybe things would work out in the end.

"I'd love to," she replied. Harry slowly opened the door. There, in front of him stood possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Ginny's hair fell just past her shoulders; her brown eyes were as bright and alert as ever. Ginny felt the same way about Harry. He looked exactly the same, except older, and more mature. Harry immediately grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a kiss; a kiss that held eight years of lost passion, and many more years of passion yet to come. Ginny was the first to stop kissing.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled when he saw that Ginny was crying. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, I was going to do the same thing. I'm just amazed that it's you. I can't believe it's really you," she sobbed.

"It's ok Gin. We're together now. Nothing's going to change that. Why don't we go inside? I don't want the whole village to know I'm here. I've worked so hard to have a peaceful life. I don't want to spoil it now." Ginny laughed, but it sounded more like a choke.

Harry's house was small, and tidy. The ground floor was one large open room with a kitchenette on the far wall, to the left was a fireplace, and to the right was stairs leading upstairs. It was simple; Ginny immediately liked it.

"It's not much…"

"No, I love it," Ginny said with her back to Harry. She suddenly felt his arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you doing?" she demanded through giggles. She then spun around, only to be met his lips pressed against hers. Ginny snaked her arms around his neck. His tongue traced along her bottom lips. Ginny opened her mouth. Harry stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," he replied quietly.

"Just as long as I have, eight years," she said just as quietly. She then kissed him again, and ran her hands through his long black hair.

Later on that evening, Ginny sat curled up on the couch while Harry got them some tea.

"I just can't believe that you're actually here," Harry said.

"I can't believe I'm here either," Ginny paused to take her mug of tea. "Listen, Harry. I really need to talk to you about something." Harry sat down next to her, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine. I just need you to know-"

"Know what?"

"Will you let me finish!"

"Is it another man? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, it's not that. I've been waiting for you. It's just that, I need you to come home with me."

"Ginny, why can't you just move in with me? I mean, you don't have _that_ much stuff, do you?"

"It would be too hard on me, I mean us for me to move in with you. Things are finally starting to settle down." Ginny suddenly found her mug of tea fascinating.

"You said, 'us.' Is there someone else? Ginny, I want you to be honest with me."  
"Only after you tell me why you left. Then I'll tell you what I meant."

"Promise?"  
"Of course. You sound like you're 2 when you say that. I promise, Harry." Harry sighed.

"I couldn't stand the thought of how many people had died. I felt like it was my entire fault."

"But it wasn't!" cried out Ginny.

"I know that now, but then, then I felt like…I felt that if I hadn't bee born, none of it would have ever happened. I got really depressed. As soon as I was able to leave St. Mungo's, I did. I bought this house; I began a new, very lonely life. I thought about going back, I got as far as the fireplace with floo powder, once I even Apparated at the Burrow, but it didn't look like anyone was there, so I left."

"But you seem so happy. So relieved that it was over," Ginny said as she twirled the ring around on her finger.

"I can't believe you still have that old thing. Why? Why did you keep it?"

"I couldn't let go."

"Remember when I gave that to you. When I asked you to marry me?"  
"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen Mum so happy. Dad told me that you asked his permission and everything." Harry blushed.

"I did. It just didn't seem right unless I knew I had your family's blessing."

"Harry, you would have had their blessing no matter what, and you know that!"

"I know. Remember the night after I asked you to marry me?"

"Where we alone, just the two of us? I don't recall," said Ginny in a joking manner.

"Well, Ms. Ginerva Weasley, I do believe that it went something like this," Harry said as he leaned closer. Ginny placed her tea on the table next to them, and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry then pulled Ginny on top of him, and kissed her. His tongue slid past her lips.

Ginny stopped this time. She sat up, and tried to compose herself the best that she could. Confused, Harry too sat up. Trying to comfort her, Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. In response, she just pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"Doing what?" Ginny asked.

"Pretending that you want me back, and then pushing me away." That was it for Ginny. She wasn't pretending that she wanted Harry back she really did. When she told this to him, Harry only got madder.

He yelled, "Then why won't you stay with me, kiss me, or get near me for that matter? You're hiding something from me, something big. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked in a gentler tone. Ginny quickly stood up, and faced the fireplace. She stared hard into the flames until Harry grabbed her, and spun her around.

"Please tell me," he begged. Hot tears began to spill down Ginny's pale skin. Past the freckles spilled across the bridge of her nose, until they fell down onto her black robes. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, and clung there until she felt like she had to tell him.

"Harry, after that night. The one where you proposed to me. I forgot to do something."  
"You forgot to do something? Like what?" Ginny took a deep breath, and tried to stop trembling. The news would reach him at some point, and she felt like it was her job to tell him.

"I forgot to take an anti-conception potion," she said quickly. All the color drained from Harry's face as he sunk down onto the couch.

"Ginny, please don't tell me…" Ginny nodded. Harry swore at the top of his lungs. "Ginny! How can you be so damn stupid?"

"Oh! So this is my entire fault now! I could have told you sooner if you hadn't left. I bet the only reason you're mad is because you had no clue! For 8 years you had no clue what I was going through! Don't you _dare_ start blaming me Harry James Potter! It's as much my fault as it is yours!"

"My fault! You're the one who didn't take the potion!"  
"And you're the one who left me the day after proposing to me! You also didn't make any effort in staying in contact with us. All we got was a simple note. A note I read over and over day after day, as if it'll bring you home! And then, and then when I do find you, and I do tell you, I get yelled at! Harry, what is your problem? I'm the one who should be mad at you."

"Don't go trying to make me feel bad! I wanted to go back, but it felt like something was stopping me. Now, I know. It was the fact that I wasn't supposed to know about you and our child."

"Daughter, it's a daughter," said Ginny quietly, as if she was reminding herself, not telling Harry. "And her name is Lily, after your Mother." The last part made Harry's face soften.

"You name her after me Mum?"

"I only saw it fitting. And now Harry, since I've done what I've set out to do, I'm leaving. Just like you left us," she said coldly. With that, Ginny turned around, and left Harry standing dumbfounded. "If you want to talk some more, I'm staying at the local inn. It's run by Neville and Luna, but you should know that; seeing you live here."

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm just as she was about to leave, and said, "Ginny! Wait! Please stay here, tonight I mean. I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything. Please, give me another chance." Ginny looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes. Tears threatened to fall from them as they looked just as deeply into her eyes.

"Alright," she said slowly, as if she hadn't fully made up her mind yet. "Under one condition."

"Alright, you name it," Harry said without thinking.

"You have to come back home with me tomorrow." Harry chewed on his bottom lip. Go back with Ginny? This would mean having to restart friendships that were meant to last a lifetime. Not to mention meeting his eight-year old daughter for the first time. Ginny was asking for a lot, and she knew it. She also knew that Harry really wanted a second chance, and this was the only way that both of them could get what they wanted.

"Okay, Ginny. I'll go back with you tomorrow."

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Review and let me know. I'll try to update all 3 of my started fan fictions at least once a week, but that's asking a lot from a high school freshman in all honors classes. But then again, I do have a 4-day week this week and next week. So, 'til next time!

Tina signing out!


	4. Promise

**Chapter 4-Promise**

Harry conjured a blanket for Ginny. She insisted that if she stayed at his house for the night, she would sleep on the couch. Before he left to go to bed himself, Harry kissed Ginny. He was surprised to have her kiss him back. Ginny deepened the kiss by opening her mouth. Harry's arms snaked their way behind Ginny, and gently into her red hair. Even though he was now a Father, nothing could have been more perfect. Until they stopped kissing.

"Good night, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry replied just as quietly, "Good night, Ginny."

"I have to go down to the village in the morning before we leave."

"I'll come with you."

"No, I need to go alone. Plus, you have to pack."

"Don't you have to pack?" Ginny looked at her bag out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, okay. Hey Gin, I'm going to be honest with you."

"About what?"

"Going back tomorrow. Meeting your family again and Lily for the first time." Ginny laughed. "I'm trying to be serious, and all you can do is laugh?"

"It's not that. Ok, it is. You, Harry James Potter, the one who defeated the Dark Lord himself is afraid to meet his 8-year old daughter and my family…again! Might I add?"

"You're not being very supportive."

"I'm sorry." Ginny stopped to kiss him. "There's nothing to worry about. I promise. I'll give Mum some warning, that might make things better."

"Or worse. You never know." Ginny folded herself into his chest.

"I think it'll be better, because she then won't get into this mad frenzy the second we walk into the house. She'll have time to get her head on straight."

"Ok. Good night, Gin."

"Good night Harry," said Ginny has Harry turned, and made his way upstairs. She didn't realize how hard this would be on Harry. She could tell that he was honestly nervous. Shaking her head, she crawled under the blanket, and fell asleep by the warmth of the fire.

Harry woke up the next morning, and remembered the events of the night before. Today was the day; the day that he returned to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The day that he was also to meet his 8-year old daughter. When he got downstairs, he found Ginny folding up the blanket she had used the previous night. She had on simple black robes, and had pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Ginny was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Harry come down the steps. She didn't feel his presence as he stood at the bottom of the steps for a minute watching her clean up, and she wouldn't have known that he was with her if he didn't wrap his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," he murmured into her ear. His breath tickled her skin, causing her to shudder.

"Good morning yourself. I need to head down to the village; I expect you to be ready to go later this afternoon," Ginny ordered. Harry looked at his feet.

"Yes, Mommy," he said in a small voice. A smile spread across Ginny's face.

"You're mocking me!" She hit him playfully on the chest.

"So what if I am?"

"Then you'll have to pay," she said as she pressed herself up against him.

"Some punishments are good." Ginny rolled her eyes, and kissed him. Harry's arm wrapped around her waist as Ginny's arms snaked up around his neck. She felt his tongue gently push past her lips. She gasped, allowing him to put his tongue entirely in her mouth. Ginny pulled Harry onto the couch, next to her. Harry then pulled Ginny on top of him. Ginny stopped first. Gasping for breath, she looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes. A silent tear fell from her brown eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Harry as he wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"I still can't believe it's you," Ginny said, a little too fast. Harry looked at her. He could tell that that wasn't it.

"Why won't you tell me what's _really_ wrong with you?"

"Because it's dumb."

"If it's so dumb, then why are you crying about it?" Ginny laid her head on his chest. "I want to help make things better for you and Lily."

"I don't want you to leave again. That's it. I'm afraid that you'll just pack up and leave again, and I, I, I can't bear to go through that again." Harry looked up at Ginny. He realized that she was honestly scared that he would leave again.

"Ginny, I promise you that I won't leave you again. You don't have to worry about that." Ginny smiled. Harry was really going to come back with her.

Slowly, Ginny got up, and composed herself. She brushed her thick red hair out of her eyes, and straightened her robes.

"I have to go down to the village," she said. "I'll be back in an hour or so." Harry too got up.

"And then we'll get ready to go," he said. Ginny nodded.

"And then we'll get ready to go," she repeated. Without another word, Ginny grabbed her bag, and made her way down to the village. Her plan was to contact Ron or somebody, and tell them the good news. She also wanted to give her Mom a warning about Harry's arrival, so she didn't have a heart-attack when he showed up.

Sighing, Ginny entered Neville and Luna's inn. It was already busy with visitors, but Neville noticed her right away.

"Ginny!" he called out, waving at her. Upon seeing her friend, Ginny made her way to the counter where he was standing.

Neville said, "I was beginning to worry about you when you didn't show up last night. Did you have to spend the night on the front porch or something?" Ginny shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "I finally got through to him around dusk."

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Yes, I did. He was surprisingly cool about it, under the circumstances."

"Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah, Harry and I are leaving this evening."

"Wait, Harry's coming with you? Wow, that's a pretty big step."  
"Tell me about it. I'm going to contact my Mum right now, just so I can give her some warning." Neville smiled.

"That's probably a good idea. You can use floo powder if you want," he said, motioning towards the fireplace.

"That's okay, I have this," Ginny paused to pull out a mirror with a silver frame.

"Where did you get one of those?"

"Hermione gave it to me after I began to travel. It calmed my Mum down too, knowing where I was. Do you have a private room I can use to contact Ron?"

"Yeah, take the back room over there."

"Thanks, Neville. I promise I won't be long."

"Take your time." Ginny nodded, and made her way towards the room Neville had pointed out.

The room was small, probably a private meeting room of some kind. Ginny pulled out the mirror, and stared deep into it. The reflection showed a very tired young lady with deep red hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Was this really what Harry saw? Why would he want to come back to her? Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by the mirror in her hand vibrating, and an image of Hermione materializing on the glass.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, 'Mione, I'm here," replied Ginny.

"Where are you? It's so loud."

"Did you know that Neville and Luna opened an inn in Ireland?"

"Is that where you stayed last night?" Ginny chewed on her bottom lip.

"No," she said slowly.

"Then where did you stay?"

"At Harry's," Ginny said even slower. A huge smile broke out on Hermione's face.

"You mean you found him?"

"Yes, now calm down. I need you to tell Mum for me."

"Tell Mum? Why can't you. She's just inside the kitchen."

"Because I want you to tell her. I just woke up, and I need to get going." Ginny then heard her brother's voice. He wasn't going to just let her leave without a full explanation of where she had been.

"'Mione, is it Ginny?"

"Yeah, it's your _wonderful_ sister," Hermione said dryly. The image in the glass shook as Hermione handed the mirror over to Ron.

"Ginny! Where are you?" he demanded.

"Ireland," she said in a sweet voice.

"Ireland? Why are you all the way out in Ireland?"

"Before you yell at me anymore, Ronald Weasley, you better listen to me!"

"Fine! I'm listening, but this better be good!" he snapped back.

"I came here looking for Harry."

"God, Ginny! When are you going to stop looking for him?"

"That's _real_ nice Ron; he's your best friend!" Ron rolled his eyes; his sister was a very determined person.

"Ginny, he is my best friend, but I don't think he's coming back," Ron said calmly. Ginny heard Hermione snort.

"Then how do you explain how I slept on his couch last night?" asked Ginny with a smile. That sent Ron over the edge. Ginny couldn't tell if he was happy that she had found his best friend, or mad that she spent the night on his couch. Ron had pursed his lips, and glared at his sister.

"You spent the night on his couch?" he roared.

"Quiet, Ron! I don't need the whole world knowing that at the moment. Right now, or rather when I'm done talking to you, I need you to give Mum a head's up about Harry coming back tonight."

"Harry's coming back tonight? I'll kill him for treating you so horribly!" Ron said. He was stopped by Hermione hitting him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You know very well what it was for; you're not going to kill Harry," Hermione said sternly. "Now give me the mirror."

"Yes ma'am," Ron said as he handed over the mirror.

"You've trained him well, Hermione." Hermione laughed.

"It's been pretty hard, but I think I've finally gotten through to him. Enough about me and your git-for-a-brother, tell me about you and Harry!"

"But please! Spare us the details!" Ron shouted over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can ignore him."

"I have been for years. Anyway, it took me a while to get through to Harry. Neville and Luna have their niece and nephew over…"

"Wait, I thought Luna and Neville are both only children."

"They are. I think it's like their cousin's kids or something. That's not the point. They brought me to Neville and Luna's inn. Both of them were so sure that Harry wasn't here."

"So you told them about Tonks."

"Exactly. I showed them the address, and Bobby and Diana, Neville and Luna's niece and nephew, showed me the house. I stood outside of his house for what seemed like forever before I finally got through to him."

"Did you tell him everything?" Ginny nodded. "How did he take it?"  
"Well, after he blew up at me, he took it pretty well. Considering the circumstances."

"If Hermione did that to me, I'd flip," Ron said from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron! Go away!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

"Fine, I'll go tell Mum about Harry. When you hear an ear-shattering scream, which means that I told her."

"You do that now," Ginny said, and Ron was gone.

"Now that it's just the two of us, you can tell me all the details. None of your brothers will find out, promise," Hermione said.

"There aren't many details. We snogged for a little bit, but we always stopped."

"Why?"

"Hermione! Are you seriously asking me this? That's none of your business as to _why _Harry and I stopped snogging."

Hermione shrugged. "Fine. I won't push you, but I _will_ get the details out of you eventually."

"On my death bed. Anyway, Harry and I got in a row about Lily, and I almost left. Harry really didn't want me to, so I said I would stay under one condition. If he would come back with me today."

"That's why he's coming back today, isn't it?" inquired Hermione. The younger blushed.

"That might have something to do with it."

"You threatened him?"

"No, he really didn't want me to leave, so I made a deal with him." Hermione smiled and shook her head. Ginny was one tough girl. The silence was broken by an ear-shattering scream.

"I take it your Mum now knows about Harry," Hermione said.

"I take it your right. Tell her I'll be home tonight, and if she makes a really big deal about all of this, we'll leave. Got it?" Hermione laughed.

"I've got it Ginny, but you know your Mum. She's going to make a huge deal about this."

"I'm starting to think that telling her was a bad idea." Hermione laughed again.

"Can you imagine her if you two just showed up? People would probably _pay_ to see her reaction."

"I should have waited. Oh well. We'll see you tonight 'Mione."

"Ok, Gin. I'll see you both tonight."

Hermione's image faded, and Ginny put the mirror back in the folds of her robes. She could only imagine Number 12 Grimmauld Place right now. Her Mother was probably tearing it apart. When Ginny got back to the bar where Neville was, the inn had cleared out a little.

"So? How did it go?" asked Neville as Ginny slid into a bar stool.

"Well, Ron wasn't all that pleased about me staying the night at Harry's house, and my Mum flipped when she heard that Harry was coming back. Hermione and I think it would have been interesting if we didn't tell her. Things wouldn't be as chaotic at Grimmauld Place right now." Neville chuckled.

"When are you leaving?"  
"This evening. Harry and I are probably going to have some time alone before we go."

"That's all the information I need to know!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Men could be just as immature as boys sometimes.

"I should probably be going, Neville. I'll see you soon?"

"Next meeting, we'll both be there," her friend replied.

"Then I'll see you both then. Tell Luna I said 'Good-bye'."

"I will." With that, Ginny left the inn, and made her way back to Harry's cottage.

Harry was sitting on the couch, flipping through the photo-album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year.

"Hi, handsome," Ginny said as she sat on Harry's lap.

Harry asked, "How did your Mum take the news?"

"Pretty well for her at least. Ron wasn't too happy about me staying here for the night, but Hermione knocked him into shape."

"Ron and Hermione. How are they?"

"Married, with two kids."

"Married? Wow, I'm surprised they haven't gotten a divorce yet."

"I think we all are. Bill and Fleur have 4 kids. Danielle is 9-"

"I remember when Fleur was pregnant with her," Harry informed Ginny.

"Are you going to let me finish or not?"

"Sorry," mumbled Harry.

"It's ok," Ginny said as she ran her fingers through his wild black hair. "Jacqueline is 7, Francis is 3, and Louise is just a few months old."

"All French names. Very creative."

"Shut it, Harry! Anyway, Fred married Angelina Johnson, and they have 2 kids. Twins if you believe it! Angelina said that they had to have normal names, so she decided on Jesse and Courtney."

"What, Fred didn't get a say in the matter?"

"Not much. She didn't trust him. George married Katie Bell, and they have 3 kids. Katie went with what Angelina did, and didn't give George much say in their kid's names. Michael is 5, George Jr. is 3, and Carmela is 2."

"Did you ever hear back from Percy?" Ginny shook her head. He just stopped writing. Harry was just about to ask about Charlie, but then he remembered that Charlie had died in the last battle.

"I know about your family now, but how have you been?"

"Lonely without you," Ginny said quietly.

"Gin, I'm sorry I just packed up and left. Everything was just so hard for me."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. That's the past. Right now, you have a daughter to meet." Harry still couldn't believe that he was a father, or that Tonks never told him.

"Aw, Gin. I'm so tired right now. Say we rest for a while, and then we go." Ginny swatted Harry's chest.

"You just got up!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. I'll go though, I gave you my word." Harry then struggled to lay down with Ginny on his lap. Ginny finally gave in, and curled up next to Harry. Even though she wasn't tired, Ginny, like Harry, was asleep in minutes.

That evening, Ginny woke up, confused. She couldn't figure out where she was. When she looked down, and saw Harry, a smile crept across her face. He was coming home with her! Ginny leaned down, and brushed her lips past his. Harry licked his lips, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Ginny shook her head.

"No you don't. Do you have a bag or something?"

"Just a small one like you. I'm ready, how about you?" Ginny nodded. She and Harry sat up. The plan was to Apparate outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry slid his hand into Ginny's and in a _pop_, they were gone.

Meanwhile, Hermione was curled up outside in the courtyard with a book. Things were starting to calm down since Ron had told his Mother that Harry was finally coming home. The silence was interrupted by a single _pop_. Looking up, Hermione saw a red-headed woman, and a man with messy jet-black hair. Her book was soon forgotten.

**A/N:** So…what did you think? Sorry it took so long, end of first quarter, which means unit tests, and all that jazz. Thanx to my beta, who pushed me to finish this chapter, sorry I got it in your inbox and hour late, but Cest Le'Vie (That's life). Sorry the chapter was so long, but oh well! Don't forget to push that little review button at the bottom of your computer screen, and let me know what you think. 'Til next time!

Tina101 signing out!


	5. Home Again

Chapter 5: Home Again

Hermione tossed her book aside, and quickly stood up. There, standing in front of her, was Harry and Ginny. She rushed over to Harry, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello, 'Mione," he said in reply. He couldn't believe how different she looked. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders, and she had it in layers. Her chocolate eyes were as bright as ever, showing knowledge beyond anyone's comprehension.

"God, Harry. I can't believe it's really you," she said through her tears. "I can't believe your back."

"Hey, mate," said a male voice from behind Harry. He spun around, and was face-to-face with Ron. He was still tall, but was less awkward. His fiery red hair was slightly longer then when Harry had last seen him, but it was still the same Ron.

"Hi Ron," Harry said quietly. He could tell that Ron was reluctant. Harry could look into his eyes, and tell that he was mad at him for leaving his sister. A heavy silence fell upon the friends. No one knew what to say, they were just happy to be back together again. The silence was broken by a shriek from Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry! You're back!" she yelled. Harry felt himself being engulfed in a giant hug by the only woman that had ever treated him like a son.

"Mum! Mum! Get off of him!" Ron yelled. Mrs. Weasley backed away from Harry, and tried to compose herself, but the tears were now flowing down her face.

"I can't believe you're finally back," she said.

"I know," Harry said. "I'm staying too. If that's alright with you, of course."

"Of course it is, but I live back at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny live here. I'm only visiting for the evening," explained Mrs. Weasley.

"It's much quieter here since the Order's moved their Headquarters. We still have visitors at strange hours, and meetings here, but their not very often," said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and said, "Harry, darling, I must be leaving now. Take care, and I'll see you all soon," she turned to Hermione and Ginny. "The kids are asleep, and there's food in the kitchen. Keep it away from Ron." Before anyone could reply, she was gone with a _pop_.

"Shall we go inside then?" Ginny asked. Everyone agreed, and they made their way inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Once everyone was seated at the table, no one knew what to say.

"So," Harry said at last. "How have you 2 been?"

"We got married around five years ago," Hermione said.

"Ginny told me that much. She also told me that you have 2 kids," replied Harry.

"Fred and George were over last night, so everyone was up real late. Mum made them rest, and they all fell asleep. Even…" Ron stopped short. He didn't know if Harry knew about Lily, and didn't want to be the one that told him.

"Even Lily," said Harry quietly. Ron looked at Ginny who was staring at her hands in her lap. Another uneasy silence fell upon the trio. No one knew what to say. Harry didn't seem mad about Lily, but he might have already vented about it.

Hermione was the first to speak this time. She asked Harry where he had been living, and how he had been.

"I moved into a small house in Ireland. It's in a wizard village, but was built like a muggle home. Apparently, Neville and Luna own an inn in the village," he explained.

"We just found out about the inn too. We knew they were married, but that's about all they said about their personal life. We didn't push them, if they didn't want to tell us about their private life, that's their choice," Hermione said with a shrug. The sound of padded feet moving about upstairs ended the conversation.

"I'll go and see what they're up to," Ron said. Before anyone could argue, he was making his way upstairs.

"Harry, has Ginny told you what Lily looks like?" Hermione asked as she got up, and began to set the table. Harry followed in suit, trying not to act like an guest, but a member of the family.

"No, I have no clue what she looks like," Harry said as he got out some cups.

"She looks _exactly_ like your Mum. Lupin said it's kind of creepy to see her sometimes. It's a good thing they share the same name, or he'd call her Lily accidentally all the time." Harry laughed. It felt good to be back home.

The kitchen door banged open, and three small children came barreling in. One, was undoubtedly Lily. She had her Mother's fiery red hair, and freckles, with Harry's emerald green eyes. She climbed onto Ginny's lap, and continued to chatter with Ron and Hermione's kids. One had fiery red hair like hers, but his eyes were brown like Hermione's. The other had more of an auburn hair with Ron's crystal blue eyes. She sat down next to Lily and Ginny, and was talking with her incredibly fast. Only when Hermione quieted the children, did they notice Harry.

"Mommy, who's he?" Lily asked, nodding at Harry. Ginny bit her lip. She could either tell her that he was her Daddy now, or wait until a better time. Lily had waited 8 years to meet her Father. Ginny couldn't bare to make her wait anymore.

"That, baby, is your Father," she said quietly.

**A/N:** There you go, the rest is up to you! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days, so review until then. Don't forget to check out my other fan fics! Thanks to my beta, cause without her, this chapter would be a load of crap, and yeah, that's all. 'Til next time!

Tina101


	6. Daddy?

Chapter 6: Daddy?

Hermione looked up from what she was doing. She put down the food, and ushered her two children out of the kitchen, and closed the door behind her. Lily slid off of Ginny's lap, and onto an empty chair; never taking her eyes off Harry. Her extremely curly hair fell into her face, but that didn't matter to her.

"My Father?" Lily asked at last. Ginny took Lily's small hands in her own.

"That's why I kept leaving, I was looking for your Father," she said quietly. Lily pulled away from her Mother.

"But why did you leave us?" she yelled at Harry. "You just left me and Mommy alone…why?" Harry ran his fingers through his untamed hair.

"It's much more complicated then even _I_ understand, Lily. I needed to do some soul-searching, and your Mother came and found me," Harry said calmly.

"So you didn't even want to come back and see me? You don't care about me?" Lily cried.

"Lily, I didn't even know about you, or I wouldn't have left in the first place. I just found out about you yesterday, and I wish I had been here to see you grow up, and I'm sorry. I'm here now though, and that should count for something."

Lily looked at Harry. She was, at first, reluctant to show her sympathy towards him. She looked to Ginny, confused.

"Lily, Harry's your Father; you might as well accept that much. Please, accept him, for all of us," Ginny said quietly. Lily crawled off her chair, and onto Harry's lap. She then wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Daddy," she said quietly. Harry wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"It's ok, it's ok Lily," he replied. "Did Mom ever tell you where your name came from?" he asked. Lily looked Harry in the eye and shook her head.

"You mean my name has a story?" she asked, sounding very excited. Ginny laughed.

"Yes, you're named after my Mum, and you look just like her too. Except for the curls, I don't know where they came from." He tugged playfully at one of the curls. Lily giggled, and pressed herself up against Harry's chest.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron waited in the library with their children, who were becoming very impatient.

"Cynthia! Matt! Stop climbing on each other!" yelled Hermione. The two children stopped clambering over each other, and stared at their Mother.

"Why can't we go and eat?" whined Matt.

"Aunt Ginny has to talk to Lily and Harry right now, so we have to wait until they're done," Hermione explained.

"So when are they going to be done?" Cynthia demanded.

"I don't know," said Hermione, starting to get frustrated. "But you have to be patient." Cynthia rolled her eyes, and went back to wrestling with her brother. Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist in an attempt to calm her down.

"'Mione, don't worry about it. They're kids, and they're hungry. At least they're not tearing down the house or something," he murmured in her ear.

"No, that's what Fred and George would do if it was them. I don't know how your Mum did it. It's hard enough with two, she had _nine_!" Ron kissed just below her ear.

"Don't worry about it right now. Harry's back and Ginny's going to be happy again. Things may be a little chaotic here for a few days with people stopping by, but things are going to be normal again." Hermione rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Ginny, Harry, and Lily sat happily at the kitchen table. Lily was busy babbling about her numerous cousins.

"Lily, honey, why don't you go and tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione that they can come back down for dinner. Can you also tell them that I'm pretty tired, so I'm just going to go to bed for the night?" Ginny asked. Lily slid off Harry's lap, and scooted out the kitchen door. Ginny stood up, and took Lily's place on Harry's lap. She played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Why don't you stay down here for a little while, and then come up to my room for the night?" she whispered in his ear. Harry brushed his lips past hers.

"What about Ron?" he asked.

"I'm a big girl now, Harry. Ron's too busy with Hermione to bother with whatever I'm doing. I don't think he'll really care, anyway, as long as I'm happy."

"Then I think I'll take you up on your offer. Where's your room?"

"Third floor, first door on your right; Ron and Hermione's room is on the second floor, Lily and I have the entire third floor to us."

"So we won't be bothered?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"That's right, we won't be disturbed. I'm going to go to bed right now. Don't stay down here too long." Without another word, Ginny slid out of the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the silence.

The silence didn't last very long. Cynthia, Matt, and Lily came barreling down the stairs into the kitchen. Lily immediately sat on Harry's lap.

"She's going to be a Daddy's girl. You can already tell that much," said Ron, taking a seat across from Harry.

"I don't mind that," Harry replied.

Hermione slid a plate in front of Harry, and said, "They're cute now, but then they get this attitude. Lily has a temper. With you as her Father, Ginny as her Mother, and Remus said that your Mom had a temper, so you can only imagine how her temper will be."

"And things will only get worse once she hits the teen years," Ron said. Harry shook his head, and dug into the food set in front of him. After he cleaned his plate, Harry slid back from the table, and took Lily off of his lap.

"I think I'm going to go to bed for the night," he said. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Before Harry could leave, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, it's great to have you back," she said. Harry gave her a quick hug.

"It's great to be back," he replied. Harry left the kitchen, and made his way up to the third floor.

He found Ginny's room quite easily. The room across the hall was obviously Lily's. Toys and books littered the floor, and there was a small teddy bear on the un-made bed. When Harry went into Ginny's room, he heard the water running in the bathroom next door. Deciding to wait, Harry sat down on the bed. The bedside table had Ginny's wand, a book, and a photograph. It was a photo of her and Harry just after the war ended. Smiles were plastered across both their faces. Harry was so absorbed in the picture that he didn't hear the bathroom door enter. It was only when Ginny said something that he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Remember when we took that picture? We were so happy and care-free. Nothing mattered except our love for each other," she said quietly. Harry looked up, startled. Ginny was wearing a large t-shirt, and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Now I'm back, and we can pick up right where we started," said Harry as he replaced the picture on the table.

Ginny smiled, and sat on Harry's lap. She took off his glasses, and slid her hand through his wild hair.

"Are you sure that you want to pick up _right_ where we left off?" she whispered in his ear. Harry wrapped his arms around her small frame, and pulled her close to him.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life, Miss Ginny Weasley?" he murmured.

"Of course," she replied. Harry smiled, and lay down on the bed, pulling Ginny on top of him. Their lips were soon pressed together. Harry's tongue pressed against Ginny's lips, begging to enter her mouth. Ginny parted her lips slightly, and Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, and began to unfasten his robes. Underneath, Harry had on a pair of slacks, and a button-down shirt. Ginny began to unbutton the shirt. When she finished, she slid her hands up his torso, and pulled off his shirt. She could tell that Harry was still working out.

"Ginny, Ginny, do you really want to do this?" asked Harry.

"Of course, I love you so much Harry and I've been waiting eight years to feel you next to me again."

"I love you too; I'm just worried about Ron. Won't he and your brothers flip out if they catch us together?"

"Don't worry about them right now. Right now, let's just worry about us." Ginny grabbed Harry, and kissed him…hard.

The night was a blur to Harry. When he woke up the next morning, he felt something warm and heavy covering the bottom half of his body. He took his glasses off the nightstand, and placed them on his nose. He looked down, and found Ginny asleep, using his stomach as a pillow. She looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to wake her, but knew he had to.

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up," he said quietly. Ginny moved slightly, and mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"Come on, Gin. We've gotta get up," Harry said. Ginny looked up, and smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered. "You were right. Last night was the best night I've ever had since you left."

"I'm glad you agree with me. We should probably get up though." Ginny sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You're such a spoil-sport, you know that, right?" she asked. Harry sat up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to gently kiss her shoulder.

"I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Harry James Potter. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she replied. Harry smiled, and kissed her jaw bone. He knew that he had screwed up, but that Ginny would make everything better again. He had a lot of things to make up for, but Ginny, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't leave his side; just like during the war.


End file.
